


Demon Dance

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [17]
Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they welcomed you with arms wide open,<br/>to lap at your lips, to drink your sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Dance

Demon Dance.

 

The darker roads move along a rocky path,  
I was alone rider in the night.  
You a highway man stealing hearth and home.  
My heart was just another jewel.

How they welcomed you with arms wide open,  
to lap at your lips, to drink your sin.

You tired to win me over.  
Tired to make me into stone.  
What image would you cut?  
You forgot stone doesn't bleed.

This was our own little fairy tale,  
but I am no princess,  
No flower to behold.  
My thorns will cut your soul..

I remember our first kiss,  
no music just fucking bliss.  
Hot hands, sweaty palms.  
I woke, chocking on an  
apple's core.

You tired to win me over.  
Tired to make me into stone.  
What image would you cut?  
You forgot stone doesn't bleed.

Are you here to save me?  
Or do we burn together?  
Bath in tar, black as demon's souls.  
Where does our story end?

Come closer,  
The wolf just wants to eat.  
Let me have you dressed in red.


End file.
